she was a skater girl
by Nise Potter
Summary: Lily skatista?sim e os marotos também. Lily e James tem um romance aos 15 anos, depois de um ano de namoro ela some de repente e se reencontram 4 anos depois. Mas há um problema. Porque a Lily tem um filho que é a minha cara?
1. Chapter 1

**Lá vou eu com mais uma fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!É do ponto de vista do James, blz?**

-Manhê!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu e o Sirius fomos pra pista, beleza????????????

-Vai com Deus, James!

---------------------------

Londres, pista de skate da cidade

-E aí Moony?Beleza?

-Tudo Pontas.E aí Sirius?

Ou, esse meu amigo não toma jeito mesmo.Nem ouviu o Moony falando, Tava olhando uma moreninha passar...Mas pêra aí!Quem é aquela ruiva entrando?Linda.Ooou ela chega assim e já vai pra rampa,sem nem dizer oi?deve ser nova na cidade, senão saberia quem somos nós e com certeza viria pra falar com a gente.E, conseqüentemente, entraria pro fã clube.

-Ei, vocês sabem quem é aquela ruiva ali?

-Nunca vi não James, mas que ela manda bem ela manda. – O Sirius disse vendo ela fazer umas manobras muito loucas que eu duvido que ele conseguiria fazer.E ele é um dos melhore daqui.Eu, o Pads e o Moony.Os Marotos. Os três garotos skatistas com milhares de garotas aos seus pés.

-Ei, você! – O Remus chamou.Ela só virou a cara e deu um aceno com a cabeça

-Vem cá!

-Oi garotos!Beleza?

-Tudo e você?É nova aqui né?

-Cheguei semana passada.Só hoje descobri esse lugar. Antes tarde do que nunca

-Você mandou muito bem naquelas manobras.Anda a muito tempo?

-Cinco anos, e vocês?Aliás, quantos anos vocês tem?

-Quinze, todos.Eu ando a três anos, o James, quele ali – e apontou pra mim – a quatro e o Sirius – apontou pro Siriu, que mandou um beijinho e ela riu – a três também.

-Imaginei.Também tenho quinze.Lily Evans.Onde vocês estudam?

-Hogwarts, vai ouvir falar de nós.

-Seremos colegas.Algum de vocês sabem onde eu posso arrumar rodinhas novas?Porque as minhas não estão valendo muita coisa mais.

-Jamesitooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

-Siricuticoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!

-Remitcho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pronto.Anna, Lanna e Mariana. Nossas garotas. E sim, elas são um saco.Mas são um bom passatempo.A não ser que queira conversar com elas.E antes que vocês pensem "nossa elas devem ser cornas", sim, elas são.Cada uma grudou em seu respectivo maroto e deu um beijo de oi.E lançaram um olhar de cima a baixo pra Lily.

-Oi, e você é...

Disse Anna, a minha.

-Lilian Evans, prazer.

Posso assegurar que Lily também não gostou nem um pouco delas.Fez uma cara de hm...repulsa por garotas nojentas e não auto suficientes, frescas e cheias de nhém nhém nhém.Ainda por cima de salto alto em plena tarde e quilos de maquiagem.E aí você se pergunta, "porque os retardados namoram com elas?" Já disse, são um bom passatempo.

-E o que você faz aqui, Evans?Espero que não tenha vindo atrás dos nossos namorados.

-Está vendo isso na minha mão?Chama-se skate – disse passando a mão devagar pela lixa como se Anna tivesse cinco anos – E está vendo aquilo ali – apontou – é uma rampa. – e foi andando e subindo na rampa – e pessoas como eu e seus namorados usam pra fazer isso – e desceu fazendo uma cara esquisita. – E quanto a roubar seus namorados,não é o objetivo principal, mas sempre podem haver acidentes de percurso – e piscou um olho só.

-Sua...sua...James, me defenda!

Bom, o que eu podia fazer?Comeceia rir com os outros. Foi engraçado.Nenhuma das garotas da cidade tem coragem de zoar com acara de Anna. Porque ela pode ser uma besta mas tem status.E eu disse em meio a risada:

-Lily, você é má! – mas ela também ria.

Ela me fascinou.E eu a fascinei.Viramos amigos.Depois, tchau Anna. E os outros também viram que há um tipo de garota que vale mais a pena.E depois, começamos a sair juntos.E depois de uma ano, ela sumiu, sem dar explicação nenhuma.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oi povo lindo do meu coração!**

**O próximo capítulo mostra porque a Lily sumiu e dá um salto no tempo, quatro anos depois, um reencontro.**

**Pus os marotos skatistas porque nunca vi nada desse tipo.**

**Quero reviews e beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. separação e reencontro

**Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**+ capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E Só lembrando, é narração do James, quando não for, eu aviso.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bom, acho que já falei como nos conhecemos, né?Mas acho que seria legal eu contar pra quem quiser como ela foi recebida, porque não é todo dia que aparece uma menina skatista por aqui não...

Bom, primeiro dia de aula...

Vi a ruiva chegando, eu, o Remus e o Sirius estávamos na porta da escola , esperando bater o sinal.Vi uns olhares estranhos pra ela, bem, ela já chegou de skate, bermuda camuflada, cabelo amarrado em duas tracinhas, uma de cada lado, boina, mas pra compensar esse lado meio "boy" ela tava com uma blusa meio...hm...colada e decotada _demais_ pro meu gosto...

-Oi pessoinhas lindas do meu coração!!!!!! – e cumprimentou cada um de nós com um beijo no rosto.

-Oi linda

-Oi coisita

-Oi ruiva.

-Alguém pode me dizer cadê as barbies?Porque eu não quero ter que gastar mais saliva com elas ...

-Atrás de você serve, Evans?

-Com certeza, Anna – ela pronunciou o Anna com um certo nojo, como sempre faz, o que eu posso fazer se elas se odiaram desde o primeiro momento em que se viram?

-Vai caçar sua turma, vai...E larga do Jaysinhu...

-Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a minha turma É o "Jaysinho" e os amigos dele.

-Ai, eu não te suporto, garota. – e deu aquela virada jogando o cabelo pra trás que só patty chata de filme americano sabe dar, conhecem?

-Ei, vocês já ouviram falar do baile de início de ano que vai ter amanhã?

-Não Sirius, mas, é um baile clássico ou tem direito a funk e dj?

-Bom, é baile só no nome e nas roupas, porque o resto é bem informal...

-Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – sabe, eu acho que a ruiva é meio doida, ela começou a berrar e pular de empolgação!

-Não sabia que você gostava tanto de festa, Anjo.

-Gosto sim e quando é que você vai parar com esses apelidos?Só pra essa semana eu já tenho ruiva, anjo, foguinho, pimentinha, palito de fósforo, sra dona chefa, e muitos etc!

-Quando você pedir de joelhos...Ha, há ,há (encarem isso como uma tentativa de risada maléfica)

-Sei...você é tão mal, Jaysinho...

-Foi impressão ou ela ta zoando com a minha cara?

Dia do baile...

-Ei, alguém sabe que horas são?

-16:00, Lily, porque?

-Cmo assim já são QUATRO horas????????????E ninguém me avisa?Eu to bem despreocupada lá na rampa e já são quatro horas????????

-Posso saber o porque do chilique?

-Eu ainda não tenho um vestido e só faltam seis horas para o baile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sabe, nunca te imaginei dando essas crises de mulherzinha por causa de roupa

-Eu também sou uma garota, esqueceu James?

-Bom, acho que só de olhar pra você eu já lembro muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito bem... – e lancei um olhar pervertido só pra irritá-lá. Adoro.

-Ei Jay, seu safadooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!É propriedade privada até segunda ordem, pode parar de me olhar assim!E beijo beijo, até mais tarde porque eu ainda preciso de um vestido!!!!!!!!!

Dez horas, no baile...

- Você sabe da Lily, almofada?Ela sumiu...

-Deve ta chegando, Pontas, enquanto isso, divirta – se com a sua "barbie" e deixe a Lara Croft pra depois.(**n/a:**usei Lara Croft pra Lily porque as duas não tem frescuras, etc e tal...e porque a Lara Croft é muito fodaaaaaaaa)

Bom, segui o conselho do Almofada.Mas, bom, quinze minutos depois, a Lily apareceu na porta e , bom, valeu a pena esperar.Ela tava com um vestido vinho meio comportado na frente, mas quando eu vi as costas, tinha O decote.Muito melhor que cem Annas de vestido rosa me falando como foi difícil encontrar o 34 na última liquidação da Channel.

-Oi Jay.

-Oi...Lily...

-Fecha a boca que tá dando muito na cara, Pontas...E oi Lily, ou devo dizer, oi Majestade, porque você ta linda, flor.

-Brigada Sirius, mas alguém sabe onde eu acho vodka?

-Não acha que ta meio cedo pra começar assim, Lils?

-Siricutico querido, eu simplesmente não fico bêbada. Já fiz o teste. Já bebi duas garrafas de uísque e continuo lúcida.

-É, essa consegui me vencer...

Mais tarde...

**Ponto de vista da Lily**

Legal, ta tocando uma música romântica e eu aqui sobrando, Por opção, porque uns 10 caras já me chamaram pra dançar e então eu devo estar realmente gostosa com esse vestido...Mas péra aí, o ritmo ta mudando, eu conheço esses acordes, Jamesitu, se controla que eu vou ter que dançar...Acho que a Anna não conhece muito bem essa música, mas vai passar a conhecer...Ops, eu não sou exibida assim, será que é a vodka?Cheguei perto do casal e Foda – se, lá vou eu...

**Hey, hey, you, you**

** I don´t like your girlfriend**

Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way**

** I think you need a new one**

eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

eu poderia ser sua namorada

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

Eu sei que você gosta de mim

**No way no way**

**You know it´s not a secret**

Você sabe que isso não é um segredo

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Eu quero ser sua namorada

**You are so fine**

Você é tão legal

**I want you mine**

Eu quero que você seja meu

**You are so delicious**

Você é tão gostoso

**I think about you all the time**

Eu penso em você o tempo todo

**You´re so addictive**

Você é tão viciante

**Don´t you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**

Você não sabe o que eu posso saber pra você se sentir bem?

**Don´t pretend I think you know I´m damn precious**

Não finja eu acho que você sabe que eu sou muito preciosa

**And how yeah**

E como, sim

**I´m the motherfucking princess**

Eu sou a princesa filha da puta

**I can tell you like me too**

Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também

**And you know**

E você sabe

**I´m right**

Eu estou certa

**She´s like so whatever**

Ela é tão comum

**You can do so much better**

Você pode conseguir algo melhor

**I think we should get togheter now**

Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora

**And that´s what everyone´s talking about**

E isso é o que todos estão falando

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don´t like your girlfriend**

Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

Eu poderia ser sua namorada

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

Eu sei que você gosta de mim

**No way no way**

**You know it´s not a secret**

Você sabe que isso não é um segredo

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Eu quero ser sua namorada

**I can see the way I see **

Eu posso ver o jeito que você olha

**The way you look at me**

O jeito que você olha pra mim

**And even when you look away**

E mesmo quando você desvia o olhar

**I know you think of me**

Eu sei que você pensa em mim

**I know you talk about me all the time**

Eu sei que você fala sobre mim o tempo todo

**Again and again**

Muitas vezes

**So come over here**

Então venha aqui

**Tell me what I wanna hear**

Me diga o que eu quero ouvir

**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer

**I don´t wanna hear you say her name ever again**

Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais

**And again and again and again cause**

Muitas vezes, porque

**She´s like so whatever**

Ela é tão comum

**You can do so much better**

Você pode conseguir algo melhor

**I think we should get togheter now**

Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora

**And that´s what everyone´s talking about**

E isso é sobre o que todos estão falando

**Hey, hey, you, you**

**I don´t like your girlfriend**

Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way**

**I think you need a new one**

Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

Eu poderia ser sua namorada

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

Eu sei que você gosta de mim

**No way no way**

**You know it´s not a secret**

Você sabe que isso não é um segredo

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Eu quero ser sua namorada

**Oh, in a second I´ll have you wrapped around my finger**

Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim

**Cause I can**

Porque eu posso

**Cause I can do it better**

Porque eu posso fazer isso melhor

**There´s no other**

Não há outra

**So when it´s gonna sink in?**

Então quando você vai entender

**She´s so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**

Ela é estúpida o que diabos você estava pensando?

**Oh,in a second **

Oh, em um segundo

**I´ll have you wrapped around my finger**

Eu deixarei você ligado em mim

**Cause I can**

Porque eu posso

**Cause I can do it better**

Porque eu posso fazer isso melhor

**There´s no other**

Não há outra

**So when it´s gonna sink in?**

Então quando você vai entender?

**She´s so stupid what the hell were you thinking?**

Ela é estúpida o que diabos você estava pensando?

**Oh,in a second **

On, em um segundo

**I´ll have you wrapped around my finger**

Eu deixarei você ligado em mim

**Hey, hey, you, you**

** I don´t like your girlfriend**

Eu não gosto da sua namorada

**No way, no way**

** I think you need a new one**

Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova

**Hey hey you you**

**I could be your girlfriend**

Eu poderia ser sua namorada

**Hey hey you you**

**I know that you like me**

Eu sei que você gosta de mim

**No way no way**

**You know it´s not a secret**

Você sabe que isso não é um segredo

**Hey hey you you**

**I want to be your girlfriend**

Eu quero ser sua namorada

**No way, no way, hey hey**

Bom, e no fim da música, o James me beijou.Na cara da Anna.Eu acho que a vodka já fez efeito nele também...E bom, como nenhuma menina com um mínimo de inteligência ia com a cara da Anna, acho que eu meio que fiquei famosa...Depois eu sentei e vieram falar comigo:

-Você beijou James Potter?

-Quem é você?? – parece que eu sou completamente diferente sem meu skate!

Depiis que a multidão se dispersou, veio uma menina:

-Marlene, prazer, Adorei ver você quebrar a cara da Anna.

-É bom ter uma amiga.

-Eu odeio as marias ali... – e apontou pras namoradas, e entre elas, uma Anna soluçante.Me senti meio mal. Ela ficou triste. Vou lá falar com ela.

---------

-Licença, Anna:?

-O que foi Evans, rouba o Meu skatista e agora vem aqui com essa falsidade?Sai fora, garota!

-Anna, eu realmente não planejei isso, simplesmente aconteceu.

-SAI EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Se é assim...

------------------

-Que tal continuarmos o que estávamos fazendo anjo;?

-Seria ótimo, Jay...

FIM DE BAILE...

**A partir de agora a narração é da Lily, tá?**

Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1Hoje é meu aniversário e tem festa pra nóis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Eu amo fazer aniversário, gente. Amo, amo, amo, amo, amo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daqui a pouco as pessoas que eu chamei devem tar chegando (e elas se resumem a meu namorado, minha melhor amiga e meus dois melhores amigos .Ah , e não,posso esquecer da garrafa de vodka, convidada também...)

----------------------------------------------------

Tudo bem, alguém pode me explicar porque a minha festa acabou e meu namorado NÃO VEIO???????????

Sabe, eu realmente gostaria de saber porque ele não veio e é melhor que ele tenha uma explicação realmente convincente!Bom, ás 4:30 da manhã é que eu vou descobrir, a melhor coisa que eu faço é dormir!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Na verdade, eu não consegui dormir.xD, que coisa linda não?7:30 da manhã e eu não consegui dormir nem um pouco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Quer saber, eu vou na casa do Jay.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Acho que era melhor eu não ter ido. Sabem onde eu estou agora?Chorando no colo da minha mãe.O filho da mãe do Potter me traiu com a vaca da Anna no dia do meu aniversário!!!!!!!!!!!!Que vontade de matar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Querem saber o que aconteceu?Escritora, por favor, um flash back.

Flash back da Lily:

_Bati na porta, e ninguém atendeu, bati de novo, ele não deve ter acordado e os pais dele tão viajando, toquei a campainha e sabe quem me abre a porta enrolada num lençol?????????_

_A ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A VACA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!E eu ainda vejo ao fundo o Jay só de bermuda._

_Eu olhei pra cara dele com uma cara de ódio digna de patty que quebrou a unha.Ele entendeu o que eu tava pensando e já veio cheio de desculpas:_

_-Não é o que você ta pensando_

_-Eu não lembro o que aconteceu_

_-Foi tudo armado , anjo_

_-Me deixa explicar_

_etc etc e tal._

_Explicar?já vi o bastante._

Fim de flash back

To com muita raiva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ponto de vista do James**

beleza, são sete da noite e eu ainda não achei o presente da Lily na bagunça do meu quarto.E a campainha acabou de tocar.Merda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Fui abrir e sabe quem me aparece?A Anna. Chorando e dizendo como não vive sem mim. Ofereci uma água e disse pra ela sentar, se acalmar (eu sou educado, né?) mas pra não demorar.

-Pode deixar, James, eu pego suco pra nós dois

(**n/a:**imaginem agora aquela cena bem novela mexicana mesmo: a vilã tira um comprimido do bolso e põe no suco do mocinho!)

Não deu meia hora eu tinha caído dormindo. E parece que a Anna tramou alguma, porque pelo jeito que a Lily saiu de manhã...Eu quero meu anjo de voltaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ponto de vista da Lily**

Bom, são sete da manhã de dois dias depois do meu aniversário e eu to saindo as pressas porque minha mãe tem um irmã que acabou de...bem...morrer.Ela não morava em Londres, mas numa cidade bem grande, mas longe daqui.Pensei muito sobre toda essa história do James e resolvi dar uma segunda chance. Vou ligar pra linha telefônica dele, porque a minha ex- sogrinha simplesmente me odiava. Só não sei porque.

-James?Oi, aqui é a Lily, to vendo que você não ta em casa então me liga, to viajando mas vou tar nesse número: 444455678. É importante, resolvi te dar essa chance pra me provar que foi tão especial pra você quanto foi pra mim.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

casa do James...

Sara Potter acaba de entrar no quarto do filho quando vê a luz do telefone piscando , significa que tinha uma nova mensagem. A mulher ouviu. Era daquela estranha, como costumava chamar a nova namorada do filho.Não pensou duas vezes e apagou a mensagem antes que o filho visse, conseguindo o que sempre quis, o fim do namoro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu to no hospital...Porque? Porque eu to grávida. Faz uma semana que eu vim pra cá e eu tava tendo desmaios , enjôos, esse tipo de coisa. O James não deu notícia então O QUE EU VOU FAZER DA MINHA VIDA????????????????????????????????? Minha prima, a Lara acabou de entrar.mencionei que essa minha tia que morreu era SUPER rica? E que agora a Lara, que deve ter uns 23 anos ficou com o dinheiro Todo pra ela.

-Ei Lils.

-Oi Lála.

-Bom, acho que você deve estar pensando "o que eu faço agora" né?

-Com certeza.

-Eu tenho uma proposta pra te fazer

-Diz

-Sabe, eu não quero ficar morando sozinha aqui, então, bom, você disse que o pai é o James, certo

concordei com a cabeça

-Mas que vocês terminaram e que você não quer que ele volte com você só por causa desse filho, não quer ser um encosto, né?Então, eu queria te chamar pra vir morar aqui comigo.

-Mas não é simples assim, Lá.

-Já pensei em tudo. Você termina os estudos aqui, e como eu só vou ter que administrar o dinheiro da minha mãe, ou seja, fingir que trabalho, quando o meu sobrinho nascer, eu cuido dele quando você não puder e você faz uma faculdade por aqui mesmo...

-Mas eu não quero abusar de você, Lá!

-Não vai ser abuso algum, Lils, você é que vai me fazer um favor não me deixando aqui sozinha.

-Bom, não posso dizer mais nada, pra mim é perfeito!

E foi isso que aconteceu, terei esse filho com a cara e a coragem de uma EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quatro anos depois...**

-Almofada,você já arrumou suas malas pro campeonato naquela cidade estranha?

-Lógico que sim, Pontas, o vôo é daqui a uma hora!

-Então vamos!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Campeonato na cidade de Fayramay( **n/a:**ou seja ,onde a Lily mora)

-Então, vocês estão prontos para mais uma rodada?Então , agora, Lílian Evans!!!!!!!!

-Eu ouvi direito, Pontas?Ele disse Lílian Evans?

-Se você ouviu direito eu não sei, mas que eu vi direito eu sei que sim e ela ta mais linda do que nunca!

-Caramba!Achamos a ruiva sumida!

Ao fim da vez de Lily...

-Ei,anjo! – James Potter gritou

-Olha, se for mais um convite pra sair, eu NÃO quero – disse ela sem nem se virar pra ver quem era, mexendo na mochila

-Não reconhece mais seu cachorro? – disse Sirius ao pé do ouvido dela, que se virou com um sorriso enorme na cara , gritou um Sirius!Meu cachorro favorito! e o abraçou e foi quando ela me viu...

-E James Potter...como vai?

-Bem, e você anjo?

-Não me chame de anjo, trás más lembranças...

-A mim só traz boas

-Lógico, você não...

-MÃE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ponto de vista do James**

Bom, tudo que eu vi foi um molequinho de uns quatro anos pular no colo da Lily e dizer:

-Mãe, você foi ó´tima!Acabou com todos aqueles malmanjos com caras de chato que ficavam passando cantadas na tia Lála.

-Brigada, meu amor – disse a Lils com uma super cara de preocupada

-Oi Lily você foi realmente ótima, não é só o Harry que acha isso não.

Bom, essa aí deve ser a "Tia" Lála, que chegou segurando a mochilinha do menino . Ela olhou pra minha cara , olhou pra cara do menino, arregalou os olhos e olhou pra Lily, que lançou um olhar pra ela de tipo:'é isso mesmo que você está pensando"

-Bom, Lara, esses são James Potter e Sirius Black, meus...

-Ex- colegas de escola, imaginei que fossem.

-Meninos, essa é Lara, minha prima

-E esse menino é ... – perguntou o Sirius, fazendo aquele toquinho de dar soquinho com o tal de Harry

-Harry James Potter, quatro anos muito bem completados, se apresentando, moço! – e fez uma continência muito engraçada do colo da Lily.Mas pêra aí!Porque a Lily tem um filho que é a minha cara e tem o meu sobrenome?

-Eu ouvi direito, Lils?

E ela sorriu amarelo, ainda tem muita coisa pra explicar...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Cmo vão povo?**

**Achei esse capítulo meio novela mexicana, mas não pensei em coisa melhor pra separá-los**

**E eu achei "girlfriend" da avril meio patty pra Lily skatista, mas a letra é tudo a ver, então deixei assim mesmo...**

**Se tiver ficado alguma dúvida, me mandem reviews perguntando...**

**E brigada pra **_**Mel.Bel.louca, Tahh Halliwell, Ivy Potter, Thaty, jehssik(também me parece de.li.ci.o.so) e mary86, **_**que mandaram reviews e me deixaram feliz da vida!**

**Quero mais reviews e beijos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. conversando, ou melhor, brigando?

É, realmente, muuuuuito o que explicar...

E não é só sobre esse garotinho não, eu _preciso_ saber porque ela foi embora, porque ela abandonou tudo pra trás, porque estranhamente minha vida saiu de órbita desde quando ela foi...

-Bom anjo, acho que a gente realmente tem que conversar...

-O que eu posso fazer, temos mesmo...Mas dá pra parar de me chamar de anjo?

-Não acredito que um nome faça tanta diferença assim.

-Você não sabe o quanto, James.Bom, Lara, leva o Harry pra casa, porque provavelmente eu vou demorar...Cachorro, se quiser ir pra lá também, fique a vontade, viu?Porque o papo aqui vai ser longo.E amor,- virei, pensando que ela falava comigo – comporte-se, ouviu?Faça o que a tia mandar.

-Tá bom, mãe!

Legal, ela tava falando com o filho.Quebrei a cara :P

-James, vamos?

-Tá.

Eu reparei que quando ela passou perto do Almofada, disse no ouvido dele: "aproveita a chance que eu to te dando, eu vi como você olhou pra Lara e o Harry dorme cedo...''

Saimos de lá e eu perguntei pra onde a gente ia ir.Ela disse que gostava de um parque ali perto, e fomos pra lá.Era um fim de tarde e quando chegamos no tal parque era realmente lindo.Grama para todos os lados, árvores,que estavam cheias de flores, meio vermelhas, meio douradas..., um parquinho e uma lagoa, que refletia o pôr do sol.

-É lindo...

-Costumo trazer o Harry aqui, imaginei que fosse gostar também.

-E a companhia ajuda. – eu disse, e a abracei pela cintura. Já disse que eu nunca consegui esquece-la?Que o curto tempo que passamos juntos foi a melhor época da minha vida?

-Para com isso, James, o assunto aqui é sério.Vamos sentar,hm?

Nos sentamos bem na beira do lago, de onde dava para ver o pôr-do-sol direitinho.

-Então, o que quer saber?

O que eu quero saber???????Ela por acaso adquiriu algum tipo de problema mental???

-Humpf!O que eu quero saber?Simplesmente porque a minha namorada sumiu, não me deixou explicar uma certa situação armada que viu, essa mesma namorada aparece com um filho que tem o meu sobrenome e me trata friamente.O que eu quero saber?Liga não, coisa básica, sabe?

-Não te deixei explicar?Se você quisesse teria me achado!E se você não queria me achar, como ia querer achar um FILHO???Até parece Potter, ainda se faz de vítima!

-Pera aí?!Que história é essa de que não te procurei porque não quis?Fui a sua casa TODOS OS DIAS por dois meses, mas NINGUÉM estava lá!

-Como se você não soubesse o porque!

-Como eu saberia?

-Olha, ficar gritando aqui não vai dar em nada, deixa eu te contar a minha versão da história, não me intrerrompa e depois você se explica, está certo?

-E eu tenho escolha?

E ela foi me contando, tudo o que aconteceu, como descobriu que estava esperando um filho meu, o tal do telefonema que eu nunca recebi, como veio morar aqui...

-Mas e os seus pais? – eu estava preocupado demais, pasmo demais pra contestar qualquer afirmação dela, pensar como aquela história me parecia surreal, coisa de novela mesmo, e como existiam fatos simplesmente incoerentes.

-Bom, digamos que minha mãe não ficou muito feliz em ser avó antes dos 45,mas, pelas palavras dela "o que está feito, está feito" e me apoiou, meu pai me negligenciou por umas duas semanas até se acostumar ao fato e a Petúnia, bem , ela não fala comigo até hoje.

-Eu sinto muito. – encaixei o meu rosto na curva do pescoço dela e a senti falta do cheiro dela.Da pele dela.Dela.Ela não negou.Eu não imaginava que era tudo isso que tinha acontecido, não imaginava meeeeeesmo.Me pareceu tudo difícil demais.

-Não sinta.Quer dizer, sinta sim, mas não muito.Me conte a sua versão dos fatos.

E eu contei tudo também.Que aquela a noite do aniversário dela foi armada, que eu não sei de nenhum telefonema, e tudo o mais...

-Acho que o melhor que posso fazer é confiar na sua palavra, Potter. Mas apronte uma, só uma, e você nunca mais vai querer saber de mulheres na sua vida.Anda, vamos pra casa.

-Espera aí – eu disse, a segurando pelo braço – e como a gente fica, eu tenho que conversar com você.

Fazer o quê, quando começo a falar, falo tudo...

-Sabe, enquanto eu te tive, acho que nunca te falei o quanto você é pra mim.

-Disse sim, lembro de cada "te amo" que você me disse – e percebi uma ar de nostalgia em seu olhar

-Mas, eu não te expliquei a extensão do te amo.Era um "eu te amo" de adolescente sabe?Aquela coisa meio impensada, meio impulsiva.Agora eu tenho uma oportunidade pra te dizer. – olhei bem nos olhos dela – eu não vivo sem você. Entende?eu não sei como sobrevivi todos esses 4 anos. Todos os dias eu senti sua falta, falta do seu cheiro, da sua risada, dos seus cabelos como fogo, falta de VOCÊ!e eu não sabia onde você tava, com quem você tava , se estava viva ou morta.Porque agora anjo, eu posso dizer, olhando nos teus olhos.Eu te amo.Pra sempre.

E bem, o que mais eu poderia fazer, beijei ela. Um beijo cheio de necessidade.Um beijo de falta dela.

Mas ela me empurrou.

-O que você pensa que você está fazendo???????

-Mas Lils...

-Você chega aqui de repente, me cobra satisfações, eu tinha me acostumado a isso entendeu???Eu me acostumei a viver sem você, a acreditar que você não me quer mais e nem nunca realmente me quis.E agora você chega e muda tudo, muda todas as percepções as quais eu estava acostumada?E quer entrar assum na vida do meu filho???Sem chance, ok?

-Me desculpe Anjo, mas eu só não consegui.

-Não tente de novo, ok?Vamos pra casa.

-Isso quer dizer pra SUA casa?

-É, mas não se anime , é só porque você ainda tem que encontrar o Sirius e vocês tem que achar um lugar pra ficar.

-Tudo bem...Mas o que você vai falar pro Harry?Olha, esse é o seu pai, você nunca conheceu ele porque eu sumi, mas agora você deve amá-lo?

-Do meu filho cuido eu, ta?

-Correção.Do NOSSO filho cuidamos NÓS DOIS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(nise escreve ouvindo as músicas velhas da avril, coldplay e good charlotte, uhuuuuu)**

**E aê povo???**

**Eu sei , demorei pra postar, foi mal, mas é que a minha mãe cortou meu pc nos dias de semana, então só posso escrever no fim de semana.Esse capítulo foi mais curto que o anterior, mas deu uma explicada nas coisas.**

**Próximo capítulo tem Sirius/Lara (o Harry dorme cedo úh?)**

**E mais J/L!**

**Valeu as reviews mas eu quero maaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjk stalada, **

**Nise Potter**


	4. sedução e mais discussões

**Mil desculpas pela demora, mas naum deu pra escrever e a perguiça me assombrou...sem + enrolações, tem mais n/a no fim do cap.!**

Enquanto isso...

Então, eram 3 morenos adentrando na cobertura no centro da cidade, de 4 quartos. Harry, Lara e Sirius..

-Harry, seja um bom menino e leve sua mochila e sua lancheira para o lugar, por favor

-Tá bom tiaaaa - e o pequeno saiu correndo casa adentro.

-Então, está com fome, Black?

-Por favor, só Sirius e não, não sinto fome.

-Melhor, me poupa o trabalho de ir até o telefone pedir qualquer coisa.

Sirius não pode deixar de reparar em como ela era bonita. Seus cabelos pretos brilhantes lhe caiam em ondas perfeitas até o meio das costas, e sua franja lhe caia sobre os olhos verde-acinzentados até o início de sua boca rosada. Suas curvas se acentuavam no vestido lilás um pouco acima do joelho, de tecido leve, que usava. E não pode conter um pensamento ... "_se essas curvas fossem minhas por um dia...arrependimento tenho certeza que não teria...controle-de Sirius! Nem a conhece direito e fica tendo esses...pensamentos!"_

Mas, o que o moreno não sabia, porque se soubesse, já teria se aproveitado a muito tempo, é que a morena também lhe olhara de modo diferente.Reparara nos olhos azuis que transpassavam dureza e sensualidade, mas que também demostravam graça e elegância. Nos cabelos negros lhe caindo sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente que com certeza o tal de James nunca conseguiria ter tido (**n/a: foi mal aê, jk, mas tive que roubar a frase!)** . "_É, acho que se tivesse convivido com eles, não seria nas graças de James que teria caído, como minha prima...porque, nunca vi moreno pra exalar tanta classe e sensualidade ao mesmo tempo..."_

E o clima "tenso" que havia se desenvolvido na sala, enquanto silenciosamente analisavam um ao outro, foi quebrado pelo pequenino:

-Tia, to com soono!

-Mas ainda são 19:00, Harry!

-Ah, é que eu blinquei muito hoje...e ontem mamãe me cansou muito polcausa da impolgação dela com o tal campeonato...

-Bom, se é assim, não vou te prender aqui não, coisa fofa...Vou arrumar sua cama e já volto...Fique conversando com o Tio Six, tá?

-Tá...

E Lara seguiu por um corredor que dava passagem para os quartos.

-E aí Harry?Beleza?

-Quem é você??? – disse, sonolento – mais um namorado da tia???

-Não, eu sou um amigo da sua mãe, de antes de você nascer...

-Hm...então você conheceu meu pai, né?Mamãe disse que ele tinha muitos amigos, e que ela andava com todos os amigos dele...

Sirius pareceu levemente surpreso por Lily ter falado de James para Harry...

-Isso mesmo, somos melhores amigos! Então me conte uma coisa...o que você sabe do seu papai???

-Bom , mamãe me falou que ele era muito bonito, legal e justo, e que tinha muitos amigos...andava muito bem de skate...assim como ela também...e que sou muito parecido com ele, mas ela nunca quis me falar porque eu nunca conheci ele...

-Mas...

-Harry, pode ir escovar os dentes, mocinho!

-Tá bom!E pode deixar que eu me troco sozinho, ta?

-Tá bom

-Boa noite Sirius!

-Boa noite, Harry!

E os dois observaram o pequeno correr a passos pequenos até o banheiro, e depois seguir até seu quarto

-Então, o que ele te contou???

-Bom, o bastante para eu ficar surpreso de como a Lils foi madura ao educar esse garoto...Nao disse nada contra o James a ele mesmo eu sabendo que se ela sumiu, é porque devia estar com muita raiva dele.

-Você também não sabe de nada?

-O que há pra saber?

-Bom, eu só sei o lado da Lils, mas pelo que eu sei, ela pegou o James com a tal da ex namorada chata no dia do aniversário dela, ou coisa parecida, depois deu uma chance a ele de se explicar e ele nem correu atrás, aí quando ela descobriu que tava grávida , veio pra cá morar comigo porque eu chamei.

-Essa história toda é muito confusa pro meu gosto, nem vou opinar...

Passaram algum tempo sentados no sofá , mas Lara já não agüentava mais aquele silêncio...

-Quer saber? Vou tentar fazer qualquer gororoba pra comer, você me ajuda?

-É claro, está falando com um exímio cozinheiro...

e seguiram para a cozinha, onde Lara abriu a geladeira, e , enquanto tentava fazer alguma coisa com a ajuda de Sirius...

-Mas então, me fale de você, o que você faz?

-Não há muito o que saber...tenho 27,

"_ouch, 7 anos mais velha, siriusinho...bom...e daí, não é mesmo?"_

-Trabalho na empresa que herdei da minha mãe...

-Bom, na verdade não é isso que me interessa...

-E o que seria? 

Sirius deu seu sorriso galanteador número 46...o fatal e confortável.

-Solteira, enrolada, namorando ou noiva?

Lara riu fracamente

-Solteiríssima, Sr.Black. Por opção.E você? Suponho que esses olhos azuis já tenham conquistado uma dona...

-Não, nada que me agradasse a ponto de ter algo mais sério...

-Verdade? Nem um pouco?

-Não...estou aberto a propostas!

-Bem que a Lily me falou que você era galanteador...

-Hm...minha reputação me precede

-Certamente. De qualquer jeito , gororoba pronta. É algo de frango, com tomate...sei lá, nunca fui bopa cozinheira...Mas não se preocupe, minha moto está na garagem e prometo que se tiver uma grave indigestão te levo ao hospital rapidíssimo!

-Bom mesmo!Bom, na verdade, acho que apenas a proximidade do seu corpo me curaria.

-Hm, lhe interresso, Siricutico? – disse, enquanto se sentava

-Não sei..._lhe_ interesso?

-Veremos...mal lhe conheço, afinal.

-Mas aposto que adoraria conhecer

-É sempre bom acrescentar mais um moreno sedutor à lista...

-Então confessa que te atraio?

-Talvez, se confessar que te atraio.

-Prefere uma declaração por escrito autenticada no cartório ou apenas você de testemunha já está de bom tamanho?

-Prefiro parar com essa conversa por aqui, pois já está indo um tanto quanto longe...

-Ah, logo agora que estava ficando bom? – disse Sirius, num misto de frustração e divertimento.

-O que é bom dura pouco

-Mas sinto que esse ainda não é o fim.

-Isso posso lhe assegurar.Provavelmente Lils gostará que passe a noite aqui. Mas creio que não serei fácil como o tipo que deve freqüentar sua cama e provar seu gosto.

-E que tipo pressupõe que seja?

-Hm...deixe me ver... – e disse, calma e pausadamente, enquanto punha os pratos e talheres na pia – Loiras, daquele tipo propaganda de cerveja, oferecidas...e...extremamentes vulgares...Que não demore mais de uma hora para convencer a passar a noite com você...e que lhe deixem recados melosos na secretária eletrônica até seis meses depois da suposta noite.

-Sinto muito, amor, mas terei que te desapontar. Não "pego" mulheres assim desde que sua prima entrou em nossas vidas e nos mostrou o que é que temos que procurar de verdade.Mas, não mentirei, as vezes, caio na tentação. – e, se aproximando, disse ao pé de seu ouvido: - além disso, devo confessar ...sempre preferi as morenas. E olhos verdes me fascinam...já ouviu a música?_ How could anybody deny you?..._

Lara sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha...Como aquele moreno podia lhe causar com palavras, e somente palavras, o que muitos não conseguiram lhe causar nem com muito mais do que beijos?Mas devolveria na mesma moeda...se aproximou do ouvido dele, e tão perto, que poderia sentir o bater de seu coração, acelerado, retrucou:

-Sim, já ouvi a música. E os morenos também sempre foram meus preferidos...Dizem que tem o melhor beijo...e coisitas más...

-Não gostaria de tirar a prova?

-Não gostaria de me surpreender um pouco mais? Já disse Black, não serei fácil.

-Se é surpresa que quer, é o que te darei.

E, quando roçou seu nariz ao dela, e aspirou fundo todo seu perfume, e também circundou seus lábios com o polegar, o que causou foi mais que arrepios.Principalmente quando...Se afastou dela.

-Surpreendente o bastante?

-Eu disse surpresas, e não decepções!

Mas, naquele momento, foram interrompidos por uma ruiva que entrava aos berros com um certo homem de óculos.

-Mas Lils, eu não sou mais aquele menino inconseqüente!Eu quero ter responsabilidades com meu filho!

-E você terá, Potter, mas deixe-me falar com ele primeiro!

-Já reparou que agora esse sobrenome volta a se referir ao homem que mais ama nesse mundo?

-Não voltei a te amar, seu prepotente.

-Me refiro a nosso filho, e acho que não esqueceu que ele também é um Potter!

-E sinto muito por não ter esquecido, pois esse é o motivo de todas as lágrimas de tristeza que derramei enquanto via meu filho crescer com cabelos espetados e óculos! Ou você acha que foi fácil, ver a sua imagem cada vez mais refletida nele a cada dia que passava? Ver a imagem do homem que você amou mais que tudo e que supostamente te largou quando mais precisou?Acha que algum momento desses quatro anos foi fácil?Doia e ainda dói pensar em todo aquele passado!

A essa altura, lágrimas já saltavam dos olhos da ruiva de modo incessante...

-E acha que pra mim foi fácil ver a mulher que amei e te asseguro que ainda tem o meu amor sumir, sem saber se estava viva ou morta???

-Que eu saiba a tua chata não sumiu, porque a mim é que você não amou de verdade!

-Amei sim anjo, e ainda amo, e você só não aceita isso, pois dói demais pra você, até mais do que doeu nesses quatro anos, aceitar que foi um mal entendido, e que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, que você poderia ser plenamente feliz agora ao invés de chorar pelo homem que sabe que ainda ama!

E, com olhos de fúria, que agora pendiam em um verde escuro e fosco, Lílian murmurou:

-Não, Potter, você está enganado. Mas se pensar assim te livra de culpa, que pense. Eu não me importo.Você e Sirius podem ficar no quarto de hóspedes , mas apenas por consideração a ele, e que isso não acenda nem um fiapo de esperança em seu peito.E com licença, que vou ver se meu filho está bem.

E dizendo isso, largou o cômodo, deixando uma Lara com um Sirius completamente estupefatos e um James em um misto de dor e fúria.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Primeiro, mil desculpas pela demora...mas eu viajei, tive trabalhos de escola, uma das minhas melhores amigas teve um caminhão passando por cima da cabeça (literalmente), e tive preguiça também.../ se esconde/**

**Bem, reviews:**

**Srt. Lizzie Potter: é, mas a Lils ainda vai dificultar um pouco pra ele...bjoo, continue lendo...**

**Yvin Potter: menina, adorei a gnt nu MSN...o cap correspondeu as espectativas?e a sua fic, qndo sai?**

**Rapousa: é normal, mas é chaato...bjooo, continue lendoo**

**Brigada os q comentaram , e eu qro reviews!!**

**Até o próximo capítulo e qm qser add no MSN é mbrubulete , do Hotmail.**

**Bjk stalada!**


End file.
